Cinderpelt
Category:Style Cinderpelt is a dark gray she cat with a scarred and damaged hind-paw. History Into the Wild Cinderpelt is actually first seen in Into the Wild. She and her siblings were the kits who were supposedly stolen by Yellowfang, but whom Yellowfang was really trying to rescue. Fire and Ice Cinderpelt, then known as Cinderpaw, was apprenticed to Fireheart, along with her brother, Brackenpaw, who was trained by Graystripe. Cinderpaw was an eager apprentice, impatient and ready to learn. During her apprenticeship, Tigerclaw had set a trap for the ThunderClan leader, Bluestar, near the Thunderpath, saying he had detected ShadowClan on ThunderClan territory. Cinderpaw, against Fireheart's orders, went to deliver the message and strayed onto the Thunderpath. Cinderpaw was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath, and though she was permanently crippled, she survived because of Yellowfang's care. After recuperating, she decided to become the apprentice of Yellowfang. Forest of Secrets In Forest of Secrets, Cinderpaw aided Silverstream, Graystripe's mate, while she gave birth to Stormkit and Featherkit. Both kits survived, but Silverstream's death while giving birth left Cinderpaw worried for quite some time that she was not meant to become a medicine cat. Yellowfang assured her that such things are normal, and she gradually quit moping. Rising Storm After Yellowfang's death, Cinderpaw became the full medicine cat of ThunderClan, receiving the name Cinderpelt. A Dangerous Path She has a quarrel with Sandstorm in A Dangerous Path because Sandstorm continues to take up most of Firestar's time. In a chat with Erin Hunter, it is said that Cinderpelt was in love with Firestar, and she never stopped loving him, making her unsympathetic to Leafpool when she runs off with Crowfeather. Eventually, she learns to control her feelings, and she warms up considerably toward Sandstorm later. The Darkest Hour Coming Soon Firestar's Quest Coming Soon Midnight She recieved the Lion and tiger prophecy while she was collecting herbs in the forest. It took the form of a piece of burning bracken, which, for a moment, took the form of a lion and a tiger. A piece of Twoleg junk was hit by a sun beam, and reflected onto the bracken. Moonrise She was the first ThunderClan cat to see Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw after they returned. Dawn Coming Soon Starlight Coming Soon Twilight She received troubling news from Bluestar in the beginning of Twilight. Bluestar told her that she will die sometime soon, although StarClan does not know when. Knowing that there is no way to change this, Cinderpelt submits to Bluestar's words, and she is comforted by the words of the other StarClan cats. Cinderpelt is eventually killed in Twilight's climax, defending a kitting Sorreltail in the nursery. Sunset Leafpool finds out in this book that Cinderpelt has been reborn in Sorreltail's kit Cinderpaw, and that is why she had not seen Cinderpelt in StarClan. Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Medicine Cats